Werewolves and hippogriffs
by GalopaWXY
Summary: [EN] Slash. Marauders era. Remus does his best to hide his curse from his friends, and his love from Sirius, but when Sirius finds himself facing the unleashed werewolf, the truth is revealed.


**Introduction  
**_After writing Dilemma, my very first fanfic, I move into Harry Potter, a bit before the sixth book comes out. Once again, I lost some text towards the middle of the story due to a power cut, but I resumed writing quite quickly, not like Dilemma after which loss it took me two weeks before continuing. This one is shorter (40min to read), less well written not to say poorly, but there's really this whole atmosphere you need to get into in order to recreate J.K. Rowling's magic world... So I red the third book again, and after I finished, of course, I found a good load of details that lost this story all its credibility. I almost deleted it. Then finally I took it over again from top to bottom and corrected what I could. Tell me what you think ! But I'm actually considering deleting it just because it's a piece of crap, so yeah._

**Disclaimer :** The present characters and their world belong to J.K. Rowling and are under © Copyright.  
**Time to read :** 40min  
**Written in :** about a week, and translated in a LOT longer than that  
**Warning :** SLASH Sirius/Remus. Suggestion of love Sirius/James. Marauders era.

EN Slash. Marauders era. Remus does his best to hide his curse from his friends, and his love from Sirius, but when Sirius finds himself facing the unleashed werewolf, the truth is revealed.

**Werewolves and hippogriffs  
**A shadow sneaked unseen behind Remus, absorbed heart and soul in his defense against the dark arts paper. Werewolves, heh ? He didn't like at all what he could read between the lines of the description in his textbook, but he had to read all of it to write this redaction and hope for a decent grade. Especially knowing that his teacher did not like werewolves and knew of his condition. He'd have to put his own specie down and comply with society's demands... This careful reading did, however, teach him that 324 years ago, a werewolf was chosen as an animal searcher for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office : indeed, the wolf was always drawn to sheep that had been magically 'enhanced', which was at the epoch strictly prohibited. Suddenly, without apparent reason, Remus' chair collapsed under him and he fell, his back on the red carpet of the common room. Furious, he thought about these idiots from first year who always looked for trouble, and jumped on his feet without seeing anybody.

- JAMES ! I know you're here ! he yelled while advancing in the room, his arms in front of him like a zombie.

He then crashed into nothing, and fell down : a foot and a scarf appeared under him. He furiously took the invisibility cloak which was hiding Sirius and James, both laughing.

- You should have seen your face, hiccupped James. I didn't know your arms could turn into a windmill ! We're gonna have to buy wheat !

- Just you wait for a minute, yours do that very well too, replied Remus, and he started tickling his friend.

Since he had been accepted in Hogwarts via the director, professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin was living the happiest days of his life. He had been bitten by a werewolf when he was only three, and never since had he lived normally nor known the joy of having intimate and faithful friends like James, Sirius and Peter. His entry to the school had really made a tremendous difference in his life. For example, up to now, Remus had been so feared, hated and fled from, that he ended up totally closing on himself and didn't react to any attempt of communication from anyone. He had so efficiently retrieved from the outer world and hid behind his walls and defenses, that Sirius and his two friends had to save his life for him to risk an eye above his shield. Now the shield loosely hanged by his side, and though always very silent and contemplative, Remus had proved a caring, intelligent and generous friend. The four had become best friends since their first year and one was never seen without the others. James and Sirius knew each other since long before Hogwarts, but Remus was a recent addition to the group, and he was not the one who had made the first move, which made him feel even more welcomed and loved. Peter had recently started to follow them everywhere, so that without being an intimate of the other three, they were used to his presence and had more or less integrated him. From the beginning of their journey at Hogwarts, each one of them, individually or together, had had plenty of time to prove that they were not angels, and many times had they trespassed the school rules, for the pleasure of doing it or by love for jokes. Now, they had started conceiving a map of Hogwarts ; they had already reproduced down on paper the first floor and a good portion of the park.

Over time, Remus Lupin had grown more attached to his friends that they would ever know, and suffered to have to lie to them about his full-Moon nights. He spent them locked in the Shrieking Shack, far from their sight and alone with his monster. It was an abandoned house, not far from Hogsmeade ; the former owner of the place was an old wizard who had been seduced beyond words by a Muggle religion, and he withdrew in solitude to pray this god, leaving all his goods behind... The house was covered in dust and was showing some serious fissures, but it remained well hidden. Actually, it was Remus' wolf cries that gave its name to the building. And there the poor teenager spent dreadful nights, crashing and throwing furniture and clothes all over the place, terribly alone. But he valued the three boys' friendship way too much to risk loosing them, and preferred having to hide and keep them by his side. He was particularly close to Sirius, though before he met him, Sirius was always seen with James. Peter was often neglected by the trio because he was smaller, with a year and a good dozen of centimeters less than them. He was always behind them, and the three friends often had to defend him against other students who found him despicable. But he was, besides, very useful to be on the look-out during their pranks, or to sneak with the cloak in the trickiest areas, being the smallest and most agile of the group. James was probably the one putting him aside the most. Himself was very popular, excellent Quidditch player, and with a charming smile that had won him more than a girl, but he yet remained in the shadow of the most coveted student at school : the sexy Sirius Black. With his long and wavy black hair, his deep eyes the same color and his muscular body, he was by far the most attractive. Some even said at Hogwarts that his charms also worked on some individuals of the male sex... which always made James, Remus and Peter laugh a lot, and the unfortunate boy never had peace for a minute with his friends around.

Yes, Remus was laughing, as he learned at school... But in the darkness of Gryffondor's dorms, his eyes, sharp from the wolf, dwelled over the beautiful curves of his best friend asleep ; he followed the shapes of Sirius' body, mentally caressed these beautiful hair... He suffered to not be able to tell him at least, that he was a werewolf. But he feared above everything to loose him – he loved him too much – and remained silent while eating him with his eyes in the great hall instead of eating his meal.

In this autumn afternoon, the four friends had followed the secret tunnel that started under the Whomping Willow and ended right inside the Shrieking Shack. Sat on the huge, comfortable armchairs, the students were looking at the map, unfolded in all of its length on the table.

- I really think we can be proud, finally said James, breaking the silence. Can you picture Flitwick's face if he saw that ?

- Personally, I'm thinking of Mellor's, answered Sirius with a wide smile. He's so convinced we can't work !

Peter had a little laugh and Remus smiled : he could visualize quite well the tall and bony teacher frown with an unbelieving look on his face.

- Ok, it's not over yet, said James, standing up. The hardest remains ahead... but we'll continue this week-end. For now, let's not make a show of ourselves by missing the herbology class.

The others approved, and after fighting with the map to fold it correctly, each following his own idea, they took the passage back to school. The underground tunnel was long, full of rocs and roots, and suddenly Sirius fell forwards and cursed. Remus received him on his back and arched himself not to fall too ; instinctively, he took his friend's arm to help him up... He felt the fresh skin of the teenager against his own and could not refrain a shiver... but Sirius didn't seem to notice and they kept on going. Remus felt a blush down his cheeks and was grateful for the dark.

They finally emerged in daylight and took the direction of the castle.

- We have a good hour before class starts... observed Remus.

- We would actually have time to go back to the forest clearing, added Peter with a mischievous smile.

- And see if we can find this... what was it again ? simpered Remus.

- A golden object...

- Round...

- Shiny...

- Enough ! cut James. I told you I found another one since !

- You know, the more gifts you offer a girl, the best it is, chortled Sirius, his eyes sparkling.

- Ok, let's go, but we'll have to hurry, else we'll seriously get late.

The four of them so turned to the forest, Sirius and James leading, Peter and Remus behind, screaming every other minute « Oh look, James ! A ring ! A ring ! ». They entered the forest without much fuss, used to it as they were. They arrived to the clearing without difficulties ; it was a vast grass circle, spotted here and there with soil and a whole corner of marshes to avoid. They sat down a bit, then started looking for the ring that James wanted to offer Lily and that he lost here. They were more or less searching for ten minutes when a noise sounded in the distance. Remus lifted his head.

- What is it ?asked Sirius, surprised.

- I heard something, he answered.

Knowing well that Remus' senses were more developed than theirs, they listened, and indeed heard something like feathers in the air.

- Probably just a bird, James said and he resumed searching for his ring in the grass.

Remus and Peter went back to it as well, but Sirius kept his eyes on the sky. He felt the noise came from much larger wings than those of a simple buzzard. Suddenly, he yelled :

- Look !

All rose their heads, and they saw a big golden creature, wings spread wide, that looked like it could collapse any minute from exhaustion. When it saw the humans, it tried to drift towards them, but fell down not far from them. Sirius jumped.

- A hippogriff ! It's a hippogriff ! He's hurt !

- You mean she, said Remus who had looked.

- What's a hippogriff doing so close to the castle ? Do you think it's Wilhelmina's ?

- No, we would have seen it, said Sirius, frowning.

Himself was torn between sadness for the creature's weariness, and the intense joy of seeing his favorite animal land under his nose. He massaged her wings a bit, which made the hippogriff loudly protest.

- I think she simply flew for too long, he finally said. We should take her to Wilhelmina...

- That's what we'd do if we were good boys, no ?

- James, she needs care.

- Ok, fine, but how do we get her there ?

_- Wingardium Leviosa !_ answered Sirius, and the animal, a bit surprised, rose from the ground.

They took her like that to the edge of the forest, and arrived to the paddock of the care to magical creatures class. The professor stepped out of the small classroom and froze, her mouth opened.

- A hippogriff ? What in Merlin's name have you done now ?

- We found her... near the lake, professor. She landed in front of us and collapsed.

- Ok... leave her to me, I'll take care of her.

- Can we come back to see her tonight ? asked Sirius.

- No, Mr. Black, and I inform you that you next class begins in a few minutes, you better get over there.

The three friends so waved goodbye to Peter, who went with his class, and aimed towards the greenhouses of the Herbology class.

That night, Sirius could not sleep. He loved hippogriffs more than anything and absolutely wanted to see her again. He quietly got up, without waking anyone. But that was leaving out Remus, who, when the full Moon approached, easily grew tired because he lost sleep.

- Sirius ?

- The young man nearly caught a heart attack.

- Remus ! You scared me ! he said in protest, walking towards his friend's bed.

The young werewolf watched him approach. It was the first time Sirius came to see him in bed in the middle of the night. But it was of course nothing of what Remus was thinking... he smiled lightly and pushed his old fantasies aside.

- Where are you headed like that ? he asked.

- I want to see that hippogriff again, if she's ok and all...

- I knew it.

- Coming along ? I'm taking James' cloak.

Remus hesitated. Walking at night so close to the full Moon was not very careful ; with the warm-blooded animal next to them, he risked loosing control of his body... But then again, the perspective of walking in Hogwarts' halls, alone with Sirius and pressed against him to fit under the cloak, was seriously tempting.

- Just give me time to dress.

Crossing the halls did not cause any problem, though they almost ran into Nick Nearly Headless and tripped over one of the numerous rats of the castle. The two bodies were pressed against one another constantly, for the invisibility cloak had to touch the ground to hide everything and was not gigantic. Remus did his best to hide his scarlet face each time they passed a torch, and it was more Sirius who was sticking his own body against Remus' anyway. He did not complain about it ; he could so feel the heat of his body without awaking suspicion. They finally stepped outside, and Remus distressfully glanced at the Moon from which almost nothing missed anymore.

- Remus ?

- He ? the boy started.

- You're looking at the Moon weirdly...

- It... It's beautiful, isn't it ?

Sirius noticed that his friend seemed to find the celestial body everything but beautiful, but said nothing and they turned towards the paddocks. The hippogriff, attached to a fence, sent a particularly noisy welcome scream.

- Shuuuuuush, there, beauty, calm down.

Remus watched with a smile his companion walk around the animal with a critical eye.

- She's in perfect health, he finally said. Wilhelmina's done a good job. She could set her free, but she's probably waiting to find out why she was at the castle.

- She's beautiful... said Remus, caressing a wing.

The hippogriff grew nervous when the werewolf closed in on her, while Remus, who was petting her flanks, nearly threw up when the wolf in him suddenly wanted to jump on her and rip her open. All this violence in a being so calm as Remus was almost unbearable, but unfortunately he had no choice... and especially when the full Moon approached, he felt the taste of blood coming up from his guts.

- Wanna take a ride ? interrupted Sirius.

- Sorry ?

- Fly around the castle on her ? She looks tamed.

- Erm, I... it's a bad idea...

- Don't worry, Wilhelmina's snoring and no one is awake anymore at this hour.

- But...

- Come on, get on, I'll guide you.

Without giving him any more time to oppose him his weak resistance, Sirius helped him up on the curved back of the golden animal. Remus felt the beast grow more and more agitated in him, and the hippogriff under him as well, but he forced himself to breathe and pulled Sirius up. The teenager then sent their mount forward and the graceful creature took off.

The feeling was fantastic : Remus saw the ground get further and further away, and felt the wind send his hair back... He instinctively braced Sirius to as not fall off, his arms on both sides of his chest, and felt himself grow hard without being able to control it. It was impossible that Sirius did not notice. Indeed, he saw the boy turn towards him with a surprised face, and for a brief moment, he lost himself in those black, hexing eyes... But Sirius finally reported his attention on his mount without a word : with all the wind, anyway, he wouldn't have understood anything he would have spoken. They flew over the forest, even caught a glance at Hogsmead, and took a few circles around the towers – but not too many, in case someone was awake – before finally returning to the paddocks. His cheeks pink from the wind, his face beaming, Sirius helped Remus down.

- So ? It was worth the ride, wasn't it ?

Remus was smiling.

The following day, he woke up with a horrible stomach ache and ran to the boys bathroom to throw up. When he got back out, Peter was waiting, looking worried.

- Are you sick again ?

- Yes... panted Remus, a hand on his belly.

- I'll tell the teachers you weren't good...

- No, answered Remus in a firm voice. I will go to class.

- You shouldn't...

- I can't spend my life in bed, replied the student.

Peter probably didn't get all the meaning of this sentence, but he nodded and they went down to the Great Hall to meet the others. They sat down next to Sirius, who looked absolutely delighted.

- Look, he whispered to him.

Remus followed his eyes : James, sat two benches away, had started a conversation with Lily and two of her friends. The three boys, while eating, were watching how James managed... In the end, Lily got up and planted a huge slap on the miserable-looking teenager. He was in a terrible mood for the rest of this Thursday, and went to study in the common room as soon as classes were over. Peter embarked in a fierce chess battle against Pamela Wilson, a fifth-year girl ; Sirius and Remus, a bit pale, went to see the hippogriff in the park.

That night, Remus, who was feeling sicker by the minute, waited for everyone to sleep, and prepared to go to the Whomping Willow so to suffer his transformation without being seen or heard of the other students, which was the condition to his schooling at Hogwarts. As he passed in front of Sirius' bed, a warm hand grabbed him and pulled him backwards.

- Hey there, were you going to visit Yella all by yourself ?

- Yella was the nickname they gave their hippogriff.

- No, not at all... I was...

- Tut tut tut ! I'm coming with you !

- Sirius, no !

- 'course yes. And get dressed, you're not going to face the cold like that.

- Sirius, believe me, leave me- started Remus, but he suddenly felt sick and had to interrupt himself.

He felt worse and worse and was sweating, but in the dark, his friend didn't notice anything. Mortified, too weak to struggle, Remus passed his robe on top of his pajamas and they went down together to the park. Just as they arrived in sight of the forbidden forest and turned towards the care to magical creature's paddocks, Remus fell on his knees.

- Oh noooo... he groaned while his guts were twisting in all directions.

- Remus ! What... ?

But the boy was not in a state to answer anymore. Thick, greasy hair was growing on his bowed spine, his nose was growing forwards, and his nails, pressed on his skull, were turning into claws. Sirius suddenly understood what was going on and stepped back, horrified. In front of him, kneeling, was an enormous wolf that would have stood on his hind legs and with an excessive neck. He did not move, shaking.

- Re... Remus ? dared Sirius.

Big mistake. The big head revolved towards him, and Sirius plunged his eyes into those hainous, blood-shot, of the werewolf. He violently got up and jumped on Sirius, who rolled sideways, out of reflex, cursing. He got on his feet and started running as fast as he could towards the castle. The beast then changed prey... he started galloping towards the hippogriff who, attached, was trying to fly away and panicked. Sirius didn't hesitate : he rushed in this direction as well, with two good length in advance on the wolf, and jumped on the back of the terrified animal after having released the rope. The hippogriff violently jumped in the air, the boy clutched to her neck, and she laboriously and painfully took as much altitude as she could. Sirius saw Remus, the werewolf, bolt towards the forest.

James woke up with a start. He looked around himself, convinced that something was wrong, then remembered that it was only a dream and leaned on one elbow. The dormitory was very silent, not a single nocturnal bird was singing, not a noise was sounding in the castle. Everything was heavily quiet. Then he saw Sirius' empty bed next to him, and wondered where he could have gone without him... His cloak was also gone. Suddenly he had a doubt ; he laid back down and violently kicked in the bed on top of him. It was also empty. So, Sirius and Remus were once more taking a moonlit walk in the park... The though comforted him, but he was still anxious for no reason when he got back under his blankets, throwing a quick glance at Peter to reassure himself.

Sat in the wet grass next to Yella, Sirius was trembling. He was facing the spot where he saw Remus disappear, at the edge of the forest. He was scared, for the first time in his life, a fear that took him by his stomach and twisted his throat. He was sick with fear. He felt totally lost. He had never even considered that one of his best friends, like Remus, could possibly harm him. He didn't know much about werewolves : only that they transformed at each full Moon against their will and attacked everything they could find, as far as he was concerned. He had been told plenty of stories when he was young, but he would never have thought that he would be facing one some day. Somewhere along the line, he felt hurt that his friend, so close to him, never said anything about his condition, but he was so worried for him that he couldn't manage to get angry. He would not go back to the castle without him. It was his fault if he got out of it in the first place... At this very instant, he heard a long howl and his blood froze. He stiffened, ready to run, but nothing got out of that dark forest. The Moon was only slightly lightning up the trees and the dark was still persistent. He shivered as he remembered making fun of his huge eye rings when he told them he had been sick the whole night. How he must be suffering... a second howl then sounded, way too close. Sirius leapt up, and left the reassuring shadow of Wilhelmina's classroom, were he had tied Yella. He didn't know what he was actually planning on doing, but the Moon was setting and Remus was going to need to be comforted. He froze, facing the forest, and two yellow, wolf eyes lit in the dark. Sirius almost fled for the vision of these eyes scared him so, but refrained himself and did not move. The Moon was nearly on the horizon.

Slowly, Remus emerged from the woods and marched towards Sirius. He got up to his full height : he was at least taller than him by a meter... Time seemed to slow down as the beast walked, slowly, to the teenager. Finally, he fell back onto his four legs and took the small trot of the confident predator, then accelerated into a large, rhythmic canine canter. Sirius, resigned, got out his wand and let him approach some more : then, as the wolf was jumping on him, he shook his wand and screamed « _Protego _! ». The animal bounced back, then got up and, furious, went round Sirius to attack him from behind, where the shield did not take effect. Sirius was not fast enough to dodge, and the two adversaries fell along the grassy slope. Sirius then realized something terrible : if Remus bit him, he too would be condemned to turn into a wolf at each full Moon... The thought increased his strengths tenfold and he managed to throw away his opponent, who rolled a bit further. In the several seconds of respite he won himself, Sirius jumped up and screamed the first spell that came to him : « _Expelliarmus_ ! ». Remus was once more catapulted in the air, and the student, dead tired, planted firmly into the ground and sent once more the disarming charm... But he aimed rashly, and the wolf swooped on him. Sirius received him in the middle of the chest. He lost his balance, almost fell, but grabbed the beast bodily ; eyes shut hard in the wolf's hair, exhausted, he twisted it as he could to stay out of reach from the dreadful jaws. At this instant, the Moon finished disappearing behind the horizon.

The wolf suddenly went flask in the teenager's arms : the day was giving him his Remus back... Slowly, hair melted back into a now human back, the closed eyes regained their pale color, the ears and tail, as if swallowed in, retracted back into the body. The legs inverted at once : Sirius also bent his legs and soon, was kneeling holding Remus in his arms, completely naked and his body covered in scars. He was unconscious. The young man, groggy, contemplated the expression of suffering of this body suddenly weak and helpless... He seemed to tremble. Endless minutes passed before he opened his eyes.

Remus looked around himself, and saw his friend holding him tight and watching over him with his tender eyes, a weak smile on his lips. Becoming conscious of the state of his own body and that of Sirius, he understood what had happened and opened his mouth to speak, but only produced a hoarse noise. His friend sat a finger on his lips to shush him. Suddenly, in a convulsive gesture, Sirius hugged him with all his strength, burying his face in the teenager's light hair, and started shaking with all his body. Remus raised his arms, hesitant, and slipped them in his friend's back, sitting. They stayed embraced for a moment, mutually trying to calm each other down. Then Remus spoke :

- Sirius, I...

- No Remus, it's my fault, cut Sirius. I forced you to go out on a full Moon's night.

- And I didn't resist, choked the young man. I followed you ! I endangered your life just because...

- He interrupted himself, then raised his eyes to the mud-shot face of Sirius.

- Because ? the other quietly insisted.

- You know very well why, murmured Remus, vaguely hoping that he was going to think about friendship.

- Yes, I think so to... I can't deny it anymore, can I ?

- You... what ?

- You think I never noticed that flame in your eyes when you rose your eyes to me ? Your peculiar way of shivering each time I touched you ? And that night on hippogriff back... you thought I would deny that, too ? he added in a whisper.

- Remus blushed at the memory, and Sirius smiled.

- No, Remus, your approaches would have had even a stone heart melting, and it's by far not my case.

- But Sirius, you're not... I mean... I don't know if you'd rather love...

- A woman ? the boy quietly finished.

Remus slowly nodded.

- I must admit you surprised me... you, Remus, the prefect student, timid and silent, I'd never have thought... and myself, I've never been interested in boys before. But to be honest, it didn't particularly strike me that you could love me – I've been flattered, if you will.

- Sirius...

The boy seemed to hesitate for a brief moment, then finally leaned towards his friend's face and, closing his eyes, kissed him.

At first Remus stayed all idiot and did not move. He could hardly believe what was happening to him. Sirius, feeling his astonishment, broke contact to look at him, worried. But Remus grabbed him again and realized his dream : he took his friend's lips between his, and the two teenagers lost themselves in a passionate kiss that had a taste of deliverance. To feel Sirius' muscled arms under his sweater on his own naked skin was nearly orgasmic, and he lost all of himself in the sensation, squeezing his lover strong against his body, while Sirius had a hand on his buttock and pushed them to himself, apparently without realizing he was. Daylight was starting to reach them. Birds were beginning their activities, a pheasant sang in the distance, and the Sun rose on the two embraced bodies, which finally pulled apart.

- We should go back... said Sirius in a maternal tone.

- You're right, answered the other.

He attempted to get up but fell back, weaker than ever, and Sirius put a protective hand on his back while he was being sick. When he was done throwing up, Remus rose to his feet, pale and drained : he tried to take a step but fell unconscious in Sirius' arms. The teenager sat him down in the grass, then thought for a while : at the castle, most ghosts were probably gone now that the Sun had risen, and he didn't know at what time the teachers got up. The invisibility cloak had probably fallen somewhere, no use looking for it... He decided he didn't have a choice : he had to take Remus to the castle and put him to bed before anybody realized he had been gone.

Taking off his own cloak, he wrapped Remus in it, himself shivering from the morning fresh air, and lifted him with but little effort, so light and thin was his body. The wind was rising when at last he reached the castle, and he started crossing the halls with as little noise as possible. Unfortunately, while walking along a large corridor, in one of the doors, a tall shadow rose, of a long-bearded teacher. Suddenly panicked, Sirius recognized the shape of Dumbledore. There was nothing he could do, immobilized by Remus' weight, and desperately he hid behind a curtain. The headmaster was coming their way, with long, fast steps, and he froze when he saw the two students out of their dormitories so early. His eyes passed from Sirius to the wrapped body of Remus, and suddenly seemed to understand what had happened. Horrified, he raised a hand to his mouth.

- Mr. Black... tell me he hasn't bitten you...

- No, professor, answered Sirius, suddenly realizing that the whole school board knew of Remus' state.

- Thanks Merlin... take him back to his bed quickly, before someone else sees you, or I won't be able to stop your friend from being expelled.

He took a few steps, then changed his mind and signified Sirius to follow him. The boy was so surprised anyway to hear the headmaster talk like this that he walked after him with no questions.

- You and your friends know the existence of some passages at school, explained Dumbledore, giving Sirius the irritating impression that he knew everything happening in Hogwarts. But it seems one of the most useful has yet escaped your attention. It starts here, he said, stopping in front of a wall.

The director touched two stones and stroked a third one diagonally : instantly, without a noise, the wall pivoted and a dark tunnel appeared. Dumbledore then turned to Sirius, and said in a hard voice :

- Follow it to its end, and it will lead you home. Now, Mr. Black, know that walking in the park allowing Mr. Lupin to run around is an unacceptable attitude. You may not realize the danger that a werewolf represents in any place, and especially here at Hogwarts. He could have contaminated anyone of the students – or teachers - crossing his path. For having violated this essential rule of the behavior code of magical creatures, I will take away no less than a hundred and fifty points off Gryffondor. I'm not certain to help you by suppressing the event, but I do believe that in the future, you will not be as foolish. If it was to happen again, your friend Remus will be expelled and condemned to live an outcast life until the end of his days... therefore, act like an adult and make sure he won't escape again on full-Moon nights.

Dumbledore glanced at a watch, sighted and said :

- I have to go. Good luck.

- Professor... started Sirius. Thank you. Thank you for everything.

- Hurry up ! Class starts in an hour and a half.

Sirius, half-believing how lucky he just was, took the unknown passage with the excitation of discovery. The wall closed behind him, and he struggled to get out his wand and make light without letting go Remus. The ground was of pounded soil, and other materials that allowed him to more or less date the tunnel from the Inquisition. He noticed the endless ascent, then arrived in front of a low door, which he opened. He found himself in the Gryffondor boy's dormitory bathroom. He wondered if there was also one in the girls and swore to go and check. He pulled Remus out of the passage, then closed the door... and, suddenly suspicious, opened it again. He was facing a small house elf cupboard, full of washing liquids and diverse cleaning equipments.

Sirius pulled Remus to his bed and lounged him on it. He remained there a moment, massaging his articulations that stayed in the same position too long... then he tucked in Remus, arranged his pillows under his head, sat on the blankets and caressed his forehead gently. He felt him soothe and his eyes grew soft as he fell in a true, reparative sleep. Sirius, his eyes on his friend's face, then promised himself to never neglect him again as he had done tonight. He promised to protect him, to love him with all his heart and soul he that was his wish, to never leave him alone during the three full-Moon nights where he had to face the assaults of the beast in him, to always be by his side when he'd need it.

- Yes... if that be your wish... he murmured for himself.

In the next bed, James, an eye half-opened, was watching the couple with a jubilation that he could hardly hide. He had been pushing Sirius in Remus' arms for so long, having guessed his secret just from the looks he gave his best friend, that he thought the game long lost... But tonight, whatever had happened in the park, the two of them were at last together, for the best or for the worst, and that to him counted a lot more than any friendship, or even than the feelings himself could not always repress from Sirius.


End file.
